


Cinnamon and Coffee

by Alice_on_Elm_Street



Series: Married with a Fur Baby [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, Married with a fur baby, VLD Bingo 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_on_Elm_Street/pseuds/Alice_on_Elm_Street
Summary: Shiro and Keith have a lazy morning.





	Cinnamon and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> “Future AU” fill for the VLD Bingo AU card! (with some “Cuddling” from the NSFW card)
> 
> I’m not good at fluff, but I tried.
> 
> Inspired by this post from @L_Strikes_art on Twitter: https://twitter.com/L_Strikes_art/status/1065239400290824194

Shiro didn’t sleep in very often. Even on the weekends, he was up early on his morning jog, then back to make breakfast and start on work that needed to be done around the house. Keith, on the other hand, was notorious for sleeping late. By the time Shiro had returned from his jog and started making breakfast, the leader of Voltron would only just be dragging himself out of bed, drawn by the smell of food that filled their little house. Until then, he would lay in their bed in the morning sun, usually sharp features soft in sleep.

Shiro didn’t sleep in very often, but sometimes it was hard to resist. So, he was quite disappointed when he rolled over to pull his husband closer, only to find an empty bed beside him. He frowned, sitting up and glancing around. No sign of Keith or Kosmo. Rising from the bed, he padded down the stairs to the sound of movement in the kitchen and was greeted with a pleasant sight: Keith, bedhead and all, in nothing but one of Shiro’s sweaters that just barely covered his ass. He was leaning over the counter, eyes half-lidded and sleepy as he scratched Kosmos’ ears, while the coffee machine whirred and clicked, and the wonderful scent spread through the room as it filled the two mugs.

Kosmos’ ear twitched when Shiro approached but he didn’t give him away as he snuck up behind his preoccupied husband. Keith jumped when Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and snuggled down into the back of his neck.

“Well, look who finally decided to join the party.”

Shiro chuckled against his neck as he snuggled closer to the warm body he knew so well. “The one time I sleep in and you’re the early bird. What’s the special occasion?”

“Nothing much. I just wanted to surprise you.” Keith turned in Shiro’s arms to pass one of the mugs of coffee to him. “There’s cinnamon rolls in the oven too. Should be done in about 20 minutes.”

“So that’s what I smelled. I love it when you bake.” He took the mug and stole a kiss. “Since I haven’t gone on my jog yet, want to come with? We could bring Kosmo, make a nice walk out of it.”

“Hmm, after breakfast. My brain is only half functioning right now.” They both descended into laugher as Kosmo nosed his way into the embrace, happy panting face gazing up from between their stomachs. “I think he likes the walk idea,” Keith said, reaching down to scratch behind the space wolf’s ears as he took a big gulp of his coffee. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Stealing another coffee-flavored kiss, Shiro set about giving Kosmo his breakfast while Keith checked the oven.

“I’d say about five more minutes.” He went to the cabinet to get the plates down, frowning when he couldn’t reach the higher shelf. He squeaked when Shiro picked him up by the waist and sat him on the counter. “Yes, Shiro, just put my naked ass where we prepare food. Excellent choice.”

“Is that an invitation to eat your ass?” Keith smacked his shoulder.

“Not in front of the child.” He gestured to where Kosmo was eating his breakfast. The space wolf looked up at them, took his bowl in his mouth, and trotted away to another room. “Traitor,” Keith mumbled, the rumble of Shiro’s laugh against his chest.


End file.
